


Vinira in the Wild

by Lightmare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/F, Lots of plot, Porn With Plot, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Two Shot, Vinira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare
Summary: Emira stumbles into the frozen woods on a quest for the Emperor and to get away from her mother's expectations. A big cat rescue reunites her with Viney, a wild witch living on a ranch she inherited since she graduated. Boiling rain leave them stuck on the ranch for the night so Emira might as well make the best of the situation right?
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I guess nothing's sacred. I wanted to try my hand at writing smut just to expand my writing horizons while I find a way to fight block on my other fics. I think it's just an unspoken rule we do not use the Lumity pairing for that. Still, I aged Viney and Emira up a few years don't worry! Anyways, I hope someone winds up enjoying this!

Shivering, in the permafrost laden fossilized forest that was the brachial artery of the fallen Titan overlord, trugged a scavenger of the Emperor’s coven. Her specialties normally included percouring rare artifacts for the Emperor by any means. Often this was bribery when times were simple or ransacking cursed ruins when times were complex. Rarely had she had to resort to murder to get the results the Emporer expected, but this didn’t necessarily mean her hands weren’t blood stained figuratively. It’s something being raised in the Blight household had prepared her for. Even though she’d only graduated from Hexside merely three years ago, she was well on her way to her destiny in procuring her spot in the Emperor's good graces alongside her parents and their parents before them. Maybe, just maybe this would come with a warmer cloak? She could only hope. Then again, as she looked down at her bootprints in the freshly fallen powder, she cursed the fact that she had decided to go on this mission alone.  
Afterall, this wasn’t that rare of an artifact and she had lackeys. All she needed to bring back the Emperor was a special type of mushroom that grew on trees that nourished off the remains of the Titans blood. Not hard to fuck up, she could have sent any one of her hand selected interns to bare the cold for her. Still, this frozen wasteland seemed like a better way to suffer than being stuck listening to her mother go over the plans of her upcoming wedding. She really didn’t want to listen to anymore discussions about table cloth color schemes and bridal party flower arrangements. There was nothing about this event that Emira was actually interested in. The man her parents had picked for her seemed like a good enough guy from what she’d been told. Also came from a respectable family, a son of the head of the potions coven nonetheless. Apparently he was quite a scholar and a natural born leader and yadda yadda yadda. Great, fine, it’ll do Emira assumed. She just didn’t want to think about it anymore. As far as she thought, it was just going to be another day to appease her parents. She’d go through with it, stay on their good side, and claim her inheritance when they finally kicked the bucket. Something her siblings were out of the running for given their defection from the family. She missed their presence at family functions these days, but had kept a private backchannel open with them. She’d make the sacrifice and then split the inheritance after the fact. Savior Emira, but for sure not a Saint.  
Until then, this job would keep her happy enough. Adventure, and a pardon to do whatever she needed to in the “Name of the Emperor” what more could she want?! Another shiver ran through her bones. Oh yea, a warmer cloak, right. She summoned a flame in her palm to help warm herself up and continued her search, kicking over snow at the stumps of trees looking for a black mushroom with silver speckled stems. Mid kick she heard a snap of a twig under her foot immediately followed by the loud distant noise of falling boulders crashing to the earth. Emira blinked, did she just trigger something? Did someone go through the effort of setting traps in a damn forest?! In her adventures she’s learned never to turn her back to a challenge, so she quickly picked up pace in the direction of the noise she’d just heard. She could hear faint mewling cries echoing through the woods in her path along with deeper chuffling. She was curious and the trees opened up to the bottom of a cliffside where it’s clear what had transpired just minutes before. There’s no way this was a trap Emira had set off, this was an avalanche. She was relieved a little bit that she had set it off , but she could tell from the constant muffled cries that something was trapped under the fallen boulders and snow. She’d always had a soft spot for creatures. Witches she could give or take, but creatures had never betrayed her. Something compelled her to help free this trapped mass beneath the rubble. Quickly, she duplicated herself seven times and set her team to work clearing the snow and boulders together.  
-Hang on.- She muttered, the cries of the creature becoming more insistent sensing her presence. -You better be grateful, you know. I could leave you to die here.-  
Her team of illusions were making great progress in clearing a thirteen foot radius where she’d been able to pinpoint the noise to. Just then overhead a screech joined in to cries of the trapped animal. A sweeping wind knocked Emira’s hood off of her head while a grown griffin landed behind her. She turned around, and commanded her doubles to her side to appear more threatening even though only one boulder remained to clear from where the creature was trapped. She could do no good if they were all eaten by a griffin, all her effort would be in vain and she would have sacrificed for nothing. She got ready to fight when the griffen bowed gracefully and a smaller figure slid off their back. Emira stood up and blinked, memories from highschool flooded her head as the figure rushed her with a messenger bag swinging wildly at her hip.  
-Move.- She stated firmly and rushed past Emira giving her a shove on the shoulder to make a path towards the crying boulder.  
-Viney?- Emira was confused at what to think of this chance meeting. But she was certain that this had to be her old classmate. Whoelse did she know who rode a griffen around everywhere? Emira turned around to face the back of the Beast Tamer, who was now struggling to lift the final boulder on her own. Emira sent her doubles to help the figure out in clearing the boulder which was given no response. Lifting the boulder exposed a small ditch that the creature must have taken shelter in during the start of the avalanche and the woman crawled into the opening farther to inspect the situation. Emira poofed her doubles away since they were no longer necessary and walked over to check it out for herself.  
-Hey there Mama.- Viney was calmly talking to a growling clouded saber lioness. -I’m not here to hurt you. Let’s get you out of this ditch alright?-  
-Huh…..- Emira folded her arms. -Would you look at that. How is she?-  
Viney looked over her shoulder, her face flat of expression towards her former classmate. -If you want to be helpful, give me ears and a tail.-  
-Wait. What?- Emira lifted her eyebrow. First year illusionist magic? Why?  
-Emmy!- Viney barked. -Ears, tail, now!-  
\- Oh yea, I’m doing well V. It has been a while! It’s funny meeting you here too!- Emira carried on a one sided sarcastic one sided conversation with herself while making a magic circle with her hand and granting Viney’s demand.  
Viney used her new ears and tail to try and communicate to the lioness that she wasn’t in any further danger and they weren’t predators as she inched closer. Initially , the lioness attempted to stand up but no more than her front paws could move from the floor and she fell in her attempt, she snarled in a last attempt to warn Viney off. Viney let out a chuffing sound of her own, trying to mimic a lioness’s call which seemed to work. The lioness eased up and allowed Viney to crawl closer to her to inspect the damage. Emira looked on marvling to herself about how strange the life of beast keepers were. Here was a witch approaching a wounded apex predator she had just met. A suicide attempt by most. Emira’s plan was just to free the beast and then split. Not try to befriend this carnivore no matter how pitiful a state they seemed to be in. In fact, she should be splitting now. But something in her was curious about exactly how this would end. She’d rarely ever seen a Beast Keeper at work. Viney put a flat hand on the lionesses flank showing the wounded creature that she wasn’t going to use claws. This seemed to work as the lioness uncurled her tail to expose two previously hidden masses of lighter pelt colors. They were buried into her side, breathing still, and scared. Emira frowned, she knew that things looked grim for this apparent family of lions no matter how cute these cubs may be. No need to get attached.  
-It’s okay Mama.- Viney coaxed gently again. -You did such a good job protecting your babies. May I help you get them out of this ditch?- she flicked her own ears.  
The lioness initially did not seem to like the idea of Viney reaching for her cubs, but gave out a weighted breath as she realized she was in no shape to do the job herself. Viney placed her arms around the first 15lbs cub and gingerly took him from his mother’s side. He also did not seem to like this idea as he clawed out for her and mewed pitifully. VIney turned around and reached up towards the opening of the ditch to Emira signally for her to take the cub to safety. Emira winced and took the fighting cub that seemed to like her even less, swiping at her face.  
-We’re trying to help you little brat.- Emira tucked him under her arm.  
Viney glared at her while handing her the second cub as if to tell her that tone wasn’t helping. Emira now stood there with two squirming lion cubs on her sides digging their claws into her waist while Viney turned her attention back to the mother. Viney placed her head on the mothers flank to assess the damage to her organs then leaned her forehead against the lionesses in a show of solidarity. She chuffed and the lioness chuffed back at her. She took a wrap with a glyph burned onto it out of her bag and wrapped the hind legs of the lioness while the cubs cried more for her.  
-Hurry up would you?- Emira called down. -I’m not a babysitter!- She winced in pain feeling the tiny knives against her skin.  
Viney slightly cracked the lionesses hip and back returning motion to the beast and slowly helped her to her feet. She gave the lioness aid in helping her climb out of the ditch where she promptly laid down at Emira’s side. Emira was finally free to release the squirming cubs who ran up to their mother playfully and rubbed against her as she chuffed to them.  
-You can poof the ears and tail now.- Viney stated blankly and walked back over to her griffen Puddles. Emira did as she was asked and looked back at the lion family with a small smile on her face before following Viney who wasn’t looking like she was ready to get out of there quite yet.  
-Must be rewarding.- Emira broke the silence between the old classmates. -Being able to help creatures like that.-  
Viney was patting Puddles down to sooth the griffin but also herself as Emira could tell her hand was shaking slightly. She wasn’t responding.  
-I mean.- Emira tried again. -I’d never have the guts to take on even a wounded lioness and actually win over her trust enough to hold her cubs. And now because of you, there’s one more saber lion bloodline in the world! That’s pretty cool right?-  
-She’s not going to make it.- Viney took a deep breath, stabilizing herself. -She’s bleeding too much internally. She’s not long for this world.  
-Oh…- Emira breathed out heavily. Reality was cruel sometimes. She reached out to pat Viney’s shoulder. -But hey, she has you! One of the only Beast Keeper to ever master Healing magic too! How lucky is she?!-  
-There’s nothing I can do Emmy.- Viney patted Puddle’s neck firmly trying to hide the fact she wasn’t taking this too well. -I wish there was. But all I can do is help make her comfortable in her last moments.-  
-That’s minotaurshit!- Emira stated slightly frustrated. -What about her cubs?! Are they just going to have to fend for themselves out here?!-  
-No.- Viney finally turned around, composed. - Clouded saber lion cubs only have a 28% survival rate in the wild. Anything, including grown male saber lions, will take the opportunity to kill them before they grow up…-  
-Well that’s just great!- Emira huffed and leaned against a tree with her arms crossed. -So they’re pretty much goners anyways? No one we put effort into saving gets to live?-  
-You didn’t let me finish.- Viney smiled slightly to herself at Emira’s concern. She’d never seen her so invested in something other than her siblings before. - This mama lioness did everything she could to give her cubs the best chance to beat those odds. It’s only right that I make good on her sacrifice. They’re coming back with me. I’ll do my best to raise them as close as I can to how she would have, and ensure that they reach adulthood. I made her that promise.  
-Fucking crazy V!- Emira laughed and kicked the tree slightly. - But hey, if anyone can, it’s you.-  
-Thanks for your vote of confidence.- Viney punched Emira’s shoulder softly. -And thanks for your help. Who knew you cared about something?-  
Emira smiled and flipped her hood up again stifling a laugh. -As a messenger of Emperor’s Coven, I am forbidden to care about anything but fulfilling the will of the Titan that passes through our great one.- She doubled over in uniform -Or something like that I don’t honestly give a shit.-  
Viney shook her head and smiled. -Well, what exactly is his “greatness” looking for on my family land?-  
Emira shrugged and lifted off her hood again. -Some sort of black and silver mushroom, I don’t know.-  
-Forbidden Frog’s Breath?- Viney raised her eyebrow. - You could have just gone to a farmers market you know?-  
Emira groaned -Really? I didn’t have to freeze my ass off out here?! Remind me to literally fire my researcher.-  
-Well hey.- VIney shrugged. -You helped me out today, so I’ll help you out. I have a stash back at the ranch. If you come back with me and the cubs, I’ll send you back to your master with plenty. You know, given you don’t rat on me for being a wild witch still.-  
Emira held up a fist and raised her index finger. -One, not my master.- Next her middle finger. -And two, lucky for you I like them on the wild side.- She smirked a little. -Your secret is safe with me.-  
Viney nodded as a thanks and looked back to the lion family giving a small sigh. -She’s saying goodbye to them. She’s not in pain, but she knows this is the end of the line for her. Come on.- She waved Emira to follow her. -I need you to lead the cubs away while I put her down.-  
-Fuck.- Emira muttered.

Viney knelt down besides the lioness and scratched under her chin, kissing her on her forehead. The lioness licked the forehead of her smaller cub and gave them a chuffle before motioning weakly over to Emira. The cubs followed their mothers paws and curiously walked over to the witch who was to distract them.  
-Hey you little shits. Remember , I’m not a scratching post.- Emira chuckled lightly and tried successfully to get the cubs to playfight with her as Viney helped the mother pass peacefully. 

-Alright Mama.- Viney stated calmly with a hint of sadness in her voice. -I really am proud of you, you know that? These cubs couldn’t have been luckier to have you. And I know, no one wants to let go. But thank you for saving their lives.- She stroked her pelt lightly with one hand while preparing a syringe in her other hand. -You were so brave today.- She found the back leg of the lioness blindly and smoothly injected her with a sedative. -One of the bravest lionesses I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Thank you for sharing your final moments with me.- Viney took out a second syringe, this one containing a blue liquid and felt around the lionesses underbelly. She found the kidney she was looking for and injected the barbiturate anaesthetic smoothly now that the lioness had been sedated. Viney crawled up and held the lionesses head , pressing her forehead against the beast’s and closing her eyes as her breathing ceased peacefully. Emira looked on trying not to tear-up as Viney sat with the deceased beast a moment longer continuing to thank her for her life. Viney was truly dedicated to her craft. Emira had to look away and coaxed the cubs over to Puddles who they were understandably curious about. Finally Viney stood up and dusted off her work sweatpants, following Emira and leaving the lioness’s body to nature, with a small exception. Viney walked over to Emira and slipped something smoothly into her cloak’s pocket.  
-Hey!- Emira grabbed Viney’s wrist. -No getting handsy on me! You think you’re slick?-  
Viney chuckled -Apparently not. Go ahead.- Viney hopped up onto Puddle’s back. -Look at the gift, a token of her gratitude.-  
Emira frowned and fished around in her pocket expecting a prank while her other hand lifted the first cub up to Viney. Her fingers clenched around something hard and cold. She looked back to the lioness’s body and saw that she was missing her fangs. -That’s a little fucked up V. Cool, but fucked.-  
Viney shrugged. -Hey, they don’t decompose easily, nothing eats them, and she’s not using them. Why shouldn’t we have something to remember her by? Plus, you can tell everyone you slayed a mighty saber lion when you get back if you’d like.- She secured the male cub. -They aren’t going to enjoy flying by the way.-  
-Figures.- Emira huffed and climbed up holding the larger female cub.  
-Alright Puddles, do your thing and take us home girl!- Viney laughed as Emira trapped the female cub between herself and Viney’s body lacing her arms around her old classmate’s body while they took off.  
-Who’s getting handsy now?!- Viney yelled into the wind rushing through their hair. Puddles jerked a little at the claws of the baby saber lions digging into her back. It wasn’t anything more than a prick to her, but it was still noticeable.  
-Couldn’t resist the opportunity V!- Emira laughed as a rumble was heard overhead. -Shit , looks like boiling rain! Is that normal here?-  
-It’s November right?- Viney called back.  
-Last I checked!- Emira responded  
-Then yea, that makes sense!- She patted Puddles shoulder. -Hurry up a bit girl!- Puddles responded with a caw and did her best to race the clouds home.  
Flying above the treeline on the back of the griffin brought Emira back to her highschool days of mischief. This wasn’t her first time on Puddles, though normally it would mean she was the injured party being transported. Viney was a bit of a last resort medical aide back then. She vibed with the rebel group Emira had been a part of. But, V took her studies a little too seriously to actually get in any real trouble. Instead, Viney was the healer apprentice they called when they couldn’t go to the school healer and risk having to fess up. In return, Viney got practical firsthand field experience to give her a leg up on her training. It was a win-win really. She let out a small chuckle at memories of mischief back when less was expected of her. In the distance a large swatch of cleared land was visible. Fields stretched and stretched with a series of large wooden barns visible just beyond them. That must be V’’s family ranch she’d been talking about. V came from a respectable family, they were just a little odd. They owned ranches all throughout the major artery forests where they raised game along with rescued beasts. Viney said she’d inherit one of them for herself as a graduation gift, but Emira hadn’t cared enough to remember where at the time. What luck huh? The clouds were starting to open up above them and Viney bent over slightly to shield the male cub from the droplets. Emira wished she’d have someone covering her as she could hear the sizzling of the rain burning through her cloak. Puddles reached a large pillar at the end of the first field and Viney stuck her hand out flipping a metal switch as they flew past it and Puddles prepared to land. In response a large transparent magic shield started radiating up from matching pillars surrounding the property protecting the ranch from the coming storm. Puddles used her momentum to land but sprinted on the ground a few hundred yards up to the first barn before ultimately coming to a stop.

-Good girl!- Viney patted Puddle’s neck and dismounted. -You’re always my favorite, you know that?- She smiled and walked up to the barn door.  
-Awe I am?- Emira smiled and dismounted as well then helped unglue the cubs from Puddle’s back. -I never knew you cared.-  
Viney rolled her eyes -Not you Emmy. I’d stand clear if I were you.-  
Emira wasn’t taking her chances and dashed out of the field and onto the dirt patch with cubs under her arms mewling like mad while Viney swung open the barn doors releasing several Spotted Mice Oxen into the field which the full grown griffin darted after with a gleeful chirp/growl kinda thing. 

Emira averted her eyes. -V that’s super fucked! You’re just raising mice oxen to feed your pet griffin!-  
Viney shrugged, closing the barn door before more escaped. -She’s a carnivore. And it’s what we do anyways. Some go to Puddles, the rest go to the witch market eventually. You don’t have to eat what I raise, but I can’t deprive her of it.-  
-Fine. Whatever. Are you going to give me a tour of this ranch here? Or you know, at least show me where to put these fuzz balls?- Emira tapped her foot and Viney started walking down the dirt path to the main barn beckoning her to follow.  
-Something tells me if you didn’t like that, you’re not going to like going on the rounds with me for the rest of the feedings. We’ll take these two to the nursery then you can go freshen up alright? You can stay here till the storm subsides if you can stand such a humble home.-  
-Yea, sounds like a plan, thanks. Mind taking one of these cubs from me?-  
-Nope.- Viney didn’t even look back.  
-Well, fuck you too!- Emira laughed as the cubs tried squirming from her grip again and she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to keep them in her grasp.  
Viney slid open the doors to the main barn and let Emira walk in wearly behind her before sliding them closed again.  
-Alright, you can put the cubs down, they’re safe in here.-  
-OH THANK YOU!- Emira all but dropped the cubs knowing they’d land on their feet in the straw covering the floor. They quickly scampered off to explore the corners of the empty space before them. Unphased apparently by the events of the day so far.  
-They really scratched you up eh?- Viney commented looking at the scratches in Emira’s cloak.  
-Just flesh wounds.- Emira sat down on the first step of a staircase leading up to a loft. -Nothing to worry about.-  
-Still.- Viney took a step forward. -Better to heal than to get infected. May I?-  
-Go crazy.- Emira took her cloak off showing her undershirt was bloodstained slightly at her hips. Viney walked over and kneeled down placing her palm on the outside of the scratches. A warm blue light radiated from her palms, a familiar feeling to Emira which again brought back memories. The Emperor had some talented healers at his disposal for his coven members, but there’s something about an old friend taking care of you that just warms your heart. The personal touch makes it something different. Emira closed her eyes and smiled relaxing into Viney’s soothing touch.  
-Well don’t enjoy it too much.- Viney smirked. -What would your betrothed say?-  
Emira opened her eyes again, she’d been hoping to forget about that with this little adventure. -Oh. You’ve heard?-  
Viney nodded and signaled Emira to stand up so she could inspect her back. -Luz posted something about drawing the designs for your invites.-  
Emira stood up and looked at the ceiling. -Ah. Figures.-  
-So...when am I going to get my invite?- Viney smirked sensing how uncomfortable this conversation was making Emira.  
-Oh!..Uh….See…- Emira tried to think of a nice way to say her mother would throw a fit if Viney was invited.  
-Relax , relax.- Viney laughed , not offended in the slightest. -I know I don’t exactly fit into high society. Why do you think I isolate out here?-  
Emira smiled in relief. -I mean, for you, this seems ideal. You wouldn’t stand a minute at my reception.-  
-Save me some cake, we’re even.- Viney patted her shoulder signaling she was done with her healing. -Right. Well the living quarters are upstairs.- Viney stepped away and turned her attention back to tending to the cubs. -Feel free to try and make yourself at home. I’ll come find you when everyone cared and accounted for.-  
-Joy.- Emira winced. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d spent time in a barn. Maybe never? She turned around and gingerly started up the creaking stairs running her hands up the railing carefully so as to not get splinters. She looked back, but Viney had already wandered off. Emira was now alone in this new location. She was definitely going to fire her researcher. 

Closing the door to Viney’s living quarters she could tell her host was a minimalist. One living room with a couch and a small globe. Some bookshelves that are chalk full of reference books. Some photos framed on the walls of what she assumed were family members and their pets. Viney’s framed Hexside diplomas (she got two , one for each track). One walk-in closet , one full bath. Emira was surprised Viney even had a mirror above her dresser. Clearly, this was not where Viney spent most of her time. She could see a small dish of fishhook earrings on the top of the dresser next to some framed photos. Emira smiled to herself and went over to try one on. This was obviously more of a staple in Viney’s life then she led on to. After pulling out her scroll and taking a photo, the hierest decided this look wasn’t for her and put it back. She sat down on the side of Viney’s bed and was instantly displeased with how firm the mattress was. This woman clearly did not know the finer things in life, or had no respect for them. Her bed was almost as firm as those biceps. Emira had noted to herself that Viney still had them back at the cliffside, but had tucked that note away until she had time to think about it. Hey, no harm in looking.  
She smiled to herself and turned the photos on the bedside dresser around to look over them. Puddles when she was just a chick and a young Viney trying to win her over. Precious. Viney and her older brother, maybe cousin, leaning on the side of a barn next to a dragon egg. Neat. Luz, Willow, and Viney on a trip to the human world. The photo taken by Luz of course with Willow pulled in tight and a view over Viney’s head. They were looking at a busy street in the human world with banners and floats and vibrant colors. They were all brightly colored looking at it. A small ribbon was tied on the corner of the frame. A ribbon that looked familiar to Emira. She brushed her thumb over it trying to remember where she knew this color scheme from. If memory served, Luz had given her a ribbon before she’d graduated as well. Some human thing about their need to identify who they wanted to fuck or something. Emira’s had been pink , yellow, and blue. Kind of clashed with Emira’s wardrobe so she’d quickly lost track of it. This one was shades of orange pink and white. Her sister had worn one like it for a while. What’d that mean again? Emira was giving herself a headache trying to remember and put the frame down.  
She was tempted to see if Viney had as poor of a fashion sense in her private life as she did in her public life. All signs pointed to yes. The woman seemed to fly around all day in sweatpants, a parka jacket , and bulky mud-covered boots. Still, maybe there’d be a little hope for her. She opened the first dresser drawer. A dozen or so pairs of black boxers, seven pairs of gray socks, three spare sports bras. Boring. She closed the first drawer and opened the second one. Yup. Work Shirts and a few tanks. That seemed about right. Well, it’s not like she was actually trying to impress anyone. Good for her. She opened the third drawer, and there were the sweatpants. At least she was consistent. Or at least, that was what she had thought. She opened the fourth drawer and a smirk crossed her face, her eyes widening. Now this was something Emira could work with! Suddenly, the ribbon on that picture frame made perfect sense to her.

Emira was lost in her thought. She’d long since closed the dresser drawer and started pacing wondering how she could try and bring this up naturally. No, screw naturally. Nothing about this was natural, a chance like this doesn’t just land in your lap everyday. The soft butch highschool dream girl trapping you in her house during a storm! Okay, to be fair it probably wasn’t intentional. Viney had never made a move on her before or even hinted interest in Emira. And Emira hadn’t made a move out of foolishly assuming Viney didn’t play for the same team and she was just being her normal horny self imagining things. Which would have been fine, just fine. Except, Viney did play for the same team all along! A hidden teammate she’d never had the chance to try out until now! How dare Viney sit her on the bench all those years! She was brought back to her reality by the sound of boots hitting wooden steps. Viney opened the door to the living loft and called out before entering the room. -Hey, the storms not looking like it’s giving up anytime soon. I don’t know if you like card games but I’ve got Hexus Holdem in the ...cupboard- she walked around the corner and stopped talking when she locked eyes with her guest. Emira was watching her way too intently, in a way Viney hadn’t been stared at in a while. 

-V…- Emira started to walk towards her gracious host. -I’m sorry I didn’t catch onto you sooner.- A roar of thunder sounded above her and in the distance.

-I...huh?- Viney was a little lost here. Had she made a mistake letting Emira Blight take shelter with her? Was she going to be framed for something?

-I mean you certainly didn’t hide it.- Emira got up close to the confused witch and gently tapped her fish hook earring. -All the signs were there. I wasn’t crazy when I thought maybe… all those years of maybe.-

The healer was keeping her cool, she’d learned not to misinterpret signs from attractive women a long time ago. -Emmy, are you sure you’re okay? I could give you a more thorough exam. I just didn’t see any reason to before because the burns were superficial.-

Emira smirked and stepped forward backing Viney up against a wall and trapped her there with her arm. -Very perceptive of you, a more thorough exam is exactly what I need V. - The hierest placed her freehand on her host's hip. -It could be the storm. It could be the realization that you’re also sapphic to some degree. It could be the contrast of those strong arms mixed with your caring nature. Or maybe it’s that I’m arranged to be married to some guy in a few weeks and need to scratch an itch before I’m confined to rounds of three minute bullshit sex for who knows how long.- she winced her amber eyes a little at that last one as if to get it out of her head before cracking her smirk into a smile. -But I definitely need those magic fingers of yours right now.- 

Viney rolled her eyes in response, she’d been in enough of these situations as well to know there’s very little chance she wasn’t being hit on right now. -Emira Blight, are you seriously propositioning me here and now? After I just gave you refuge from the storm and you know I only have one bed. This is so cliche. I expected better, really.-

She gave a smug grin brushing off that surface dig at her timing. Afterall, that wasn’t exactly a no. She just had to sell the idea a little bit harder. - I can tell that despite being prepared for it, you don’t get many guests out here. And it’s true, that bed really isn’t up to my standards.The sheets look scratchy and might leave marks on my skin, but I can guarantee the marks I leave on you will be much deeper.- Emira dug her nails into the tender area above Viney’s hip briefly to make a point. 

Viney could feel the intensity radiating off of her surprise house guest. The pupils of Emira’s eyes, the way her breathing was deep and steady, that pose. It all suggested that she was genuinely attracted to at least the idea of Viney at this moment. Illusion magic couldn’t fake that right? The beast keeper placed her hand on the back of Emira’s neck and kissed her once softly , which the guest clearly wanted to last longer than it did. Viney pulled back with a smile. -Alright, it’s a bad idea, but I’ll play your game.-

Emira grinned and grabbed Viney’s hand to pull her away from the wall and into her arms. -Bad ideas with flawless execution are my specialty. - 

Alright that had to be a flat-out lie. Viney had healed both Emira and Edric enough in the past to know that the twins fucked up their “bad ideas” often. But pointing that out would kill the mood and it’d been so long since Viney had had company like this, so that critical analysis could wait. The taller witch led Viney over to the loft bed with grace, sitting down on the end of it with her host standing between her knees. She looked up with a devious grin and stated calmly. -Since you’ve made a point of calling this “my game.”, I’m going to set a ground rule.-

The audacity! Viney lets this woman into her home, agrees to give into her desires, and then she demands that SHE has the right to set the terms and conditions? Viney placed her hands on either side of Emira and bent down to her guest’s eye level. -And what exactly might that be?-

Emira smiled and reached up behind Viney’s neck to undo the witch's ponytail, she’d always preferred the sight of Viney with her hair down. -Nothing you shouldn’t be familiar with already, being a Healer and all. - she let her hand slide back down to Viney’s cheek. -Patient care comes first. You take care of me, then I’ll repay you.-

Viney was confident in her ability to resist her own temptation long enough to meet this challenge. But she still had to ask. -And if I break that rule?-

Emira smirked. -Then the game, so to speak, is over.-

-You wouldn’t!- Viney laughed thoroughly enjoying this banter.

-I think we both know I would.- Emira’s smirk was too enticing. Her advances had gotten into Viney’s head.

The beast keeper leaned forward into her guest. -I can accept those terms.-

Much to Viney’s surprise Emira was very obedient at being led to lay down and surrendered control of the situation relatively quickly. Viney climbed up onto the bed herself and manipulated her guest to give her room while locked in a rough kiss. Emira kept licking at Viney’s lower lip gently, begging the witch to deepen the kiss and let her in. Viney allowed this while she worked on pulling off the taller witch’s partially clawed casual dress shirt. Emira did not fault the eagerness of her companion, if she were given the chance to do this to someone like herself she’d probably rush past the small stuff too. She made a small circle with her finger and helped Viney out by undressing in an instant. The healer felt the warmth of bare skin beneath her and broke the kiss, supporting herself with forearms above Emira, and looked down taking in the sight of her guests body.

-Wow….- She managed to say partially under her breath. It was moments like this that fully and completely made her feel in touch with herself to the core. And at her core she was so, fucking, gay. She bit her lip and looked at Emira’s smooth pale skin , the woman knew how to take care of herself. 

Emira liked the attention, but another clap of thunder from outside reminded her that they were in the middle of something here. -Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to just stare like that?-

Viney smirked -Of course, my bad.- She tilted Emira’s head to the side and licked from the base of her ear down to her collarbone while her left hand massaged her waist gently. It was Emira’s turn to bite her lip now that Viney had left her with no lips to kiss. She rarely had experienced a lover that was so intent on finding every one of her weak spots. She felt her bedmate nibbling softly at the skin base of her neck at first but each bite was becoming more forceful. Before she knew it Viney was well on her way to establishing a bruise on her neck. Emira inhaled sharply at the pain but exhaled softly when the fangs were retracted. Her lover was sucking and licking at the fresh mark to make up for it. She couldn’t hide the fact that she was pleased about Viney’s territorial need, but still this couldn’t stand without a little teasing . -mmm...how positively possessive of you….so feral.- Emira purred. -But, you do know I’m not yours to claim right?-

Viney kissed her lips again softly in response. -Between my ability to heal and your ability to cover-up, no one needs to know.- her eyes darkened in a natural desire for control, though she still was polite enough to ask. - Let me have this Blight.-

Emira smiled and lightly rubbed Viney’s back over her top. -If this is how you brand your pets, I’m envious.-

The beast keeper chuckled in response as her hand traced up her guest’s bare stomach. -Beasts respond remarkably well to soft yet assertive treatment...spoiled rich witches on the other hand.- She smirked cupping Emira’s right breast swiftly with a firm grip getting a short gasp from the woman under her. -I find they require more force-

Emira was truly not expecting this much from the smaller witch.Keeping up with her banter, knowing how to get to her, there is no way this woman was closeted in high school. She had to have practice, lots of it. Why’d Viney never make a move on her? She had to fight herself not to show any sign that she was starting to lose her confidence or Viney would never let her live it down. -Do said spoiled rich witches also approve of you stalling for so long? Because I highly doubt it.-

Viney responded by inching herself slowly down Emira’s stomach kissing her soft skin down the bridge of her chest. With her left hand she massaged her guests right breast while she gave equal attention to the left breast with her mouth. Emira felt the hot breath of her lover inch closer to her nipple and the anticipation was killing her. Viney circled her areola with her tongue softly getting a stifled groan out of her victim. She smiled to herself , proud of what effect she was having on her once upon a time crush. If high school Viney could only see what she’d become. She cautiously let her tongue run over the center of Emira’s nipple causing a shiver to run down the taller woman's body. She was fighting with herself not to beg, afterall Blights don’t show weakness. And lust can be mistaken for weakness so easily sometimes. She ripped through the back of Viney’s top with her nails to leave impatient scratch marks on the healer’s back. Viney perked up slightly, she’d had her share of scratch marks from beasts in the past so the pain hardly phased her. But the difference was, Emira was able to understand the concept of destruction of private property. 

-Hey!- Viney barked. -I liked this one!-

-I’ll buy you a better one.- Emira answered with a slight growl to her voice. -Just stop teasing me already!-

Viney chuckled to herself, this side of Emmy was fun to bring out. But, she didn’t want to disappoint her guest too much. In one swift movement she lifted the frustrated woman’s leg over her shoulder and used her elbows to keep her legs spread apart with her hand on the witches hip. Emira bit her lip again as soft kisses trailed down her inner thigh, she strained her neck slightly to watch Viney work on her. Viney noticed and with a sly grin locked eyes with Emira briefly before biting into her inner thigh with bloodlust force since she’d picked up on her guests affinity for pain mixed into her pleasure. Emira bit into her lip harder to unsuccessfully stifle a moan that built up in the throat in response. She let her head hit the pillow again with her fist hitting the mattress space besides her. -Fuck!- She exclaimed instinctually at how hard it was becoming to not beg.

-That’s the point,sweetie.- Viney hummed to herself slightly and went back to kissing up Emira’s thigh slowly.

-Smartass.- Emira mumbled and tangled her hands in Viney’s hair. The healer was still taking too much sweet time. Could she not sense that her lover wasn’t in need of all this prep? Emira used her leverage on Viney’s head to turn it back to center so that her efforts could be redirected to where she desperately needed them. Viney wasn’t surprised with how well Emira groomed herself, but was a little disappointed. She'd been curious for a while if the green hair trait some witches carried translated to all hair, and now she’d have no way of knowing. This was a passing thought though, easily shoved into the back of her mind. She was going to break Emira’s “I’m too special to feel anything too intense.” additude, she’d already be getting hits that this was possible. She was determined to find out what the older Blight sister looked like with her walls down. And to get there, Viney was going to have to get to work eating her guest out. Not the worst price to pay, and Emira clearly cared about her hygiene, this was only going to leave a mild taste in Viney’s mouth if any. She gripped Emira’s hips firmly and ran her tongue along the insides of the witch outer lips to get used to the new taste. 

Emira meanwhile was still fighting with not letting on how much she was enjoying this and losing. It was very clear Viney knew what she was doing, and the sight of brown haired healer actually into doing this for her was just too much. Emira kept telling herself that she was just feeling lust, it’s impossible to know if you love someone just by how it feels to have them go down on you. But if Viney were looking into her eyes right now, she wasn’t 100% certain which emotion the shorter witch would see. Her eyes were traitors, so briefly she had to close them. With her head laid back and her hands gently massaging Viney’s scalp Emira listened to the rain tap against the forcefield and involuntarily made a soft moaning noise followed by stating under her breath. -V...what are you doing to me?-

Viney was struck slightly by those words. She’d never expected to hear her nickname spill from Emira’s mouth like this. It gave her stupid butterflies in her stomache like how she used to feel watching the Blights from across the cafeteria, and those brief moments Emira would catch her gaze and she’d quickly look away. She had to admit this wish fulfillment was turning her on, she was starting to hate Emira for her rules. But, she could manage herself for now , hearing Emira talk to her like that was motivation to find all the other ways she could force her name from those lips. She wanted to hear Emira, breathless, begging, pleading with her for release.  
Viney wasn’t dumb, she knew how and where to find the clitoris on pretty much anyone who had one. Part of that was anatomy courses, and part was experience. The erect bundle of nerves wasn’t hard to identify, and she’d intentionally touched it with her nose a few times just to hear Emira’s breathing change. But, she was waiting for the storm to give her another perfect roar of thunder, to really take Emmy’s breath away in a brilliant display of teamwork. The sky showed it was willing to be Viney’s wingman and echoed loudly through the living space as Viney finally directed a full flat-tongued lick to Emira’s clit. Em shuttered in response and pulled on Viney’s hair forcefully to try to keep her in that spot, glancing down at her host while biting her lip to keep her emotions to herself as best she could. 

Breathing was becoming something Emira was losing control of quickly as Viney made easy work of stimulating her with slow circular movements of her tongue. Color rushed to her face as the brown-haired witch decided to look up and lock eyes with her mid lick. Naturally, the boldness of the action was extremely attractive and Emira couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter, but that was quickly replaced with frustration that Viney had actually gotten to her. She mumbled under her breath and pushed Viney’s head back down to which she could hear her chuckle slightly as a response. Viney knew that Emira was rapidly losing her cool by the consistent attempts to stifle moans that fell in the back of her throat. Viney propped herself up on her elbows to switch up the method and lightly traced her index finger closer to Emira’s opening waiting for her to take the bait. In response, her guest instinctively lifted her hips up to help slide Viney’s fingers inside of her.

-Good girl.- Viney couldn’t help herself but to taunt Emira as she began to slowly finger her.

Emira was getting flushed. -I’m not one of your animals.- she managed to string together a sentence. 

-You are tonight.- Viney smirked and slipped her middle finger inside of Emira as well, starting to quicken the pace while making sure to stimulate the walls so that the movements were more like a coaxing than an aimless jabbing. She was now fully watching Emira who was too lost in this to notice. Viney moved her thumb of the same hand up to her current pets' clit once more. Since it was still slick she knew she could get away with applying more pressure and she felt a shiver run through Emira when she made contact. This was easier than Viney expected it would be. She’d assumed that Emira would be less sensitive due to experience but this clearly wasn't the case. Emira was no longer able to fight back the noises she was making and was moving her hips into Viney’s fingers to encourage her to pick up the pace. 

This was the sight Viney had been after all along. She let Emira’s leg fall to the side again and inched up farther on her torso being certain not to quit what she was doing. She could feel the smooth muscle of Emmy’s walls twitching and tensing and knew that it wouldn’t be too long but she wished the witch would be brave enough to give her direction. She left a trail of small kisses up Emira’s stomach in an attempt to attract her eyes to her once more so she could see the desire. Emira still had her hand in Viney’s hair and tugged on it by the roots which was somehow enough to satisfy what Viney was hoping for in a reaction. The healer knew that Emira was barely able to think of anything besides her own pleasure at this point and the sight of her was enough to make Viney want to give herself some attention too. She knew it would break Emira’s rules but part of her liked that idea. She slowly inched her free hand down her own waste and untied the drawstring of her work sweats certain that Emira was too preoccupied to notice by how hard her breathing had become. Just then she felt a slight burning sensation on her neck that made her jolt her hand back up. She lifted her head to lock eyes with Emira’s.

-Don’t.- Emira was smirking through her blushed skin. - I need all your attention on me.-

Viney nodded, understanding the message loud and clear, and moved her freehand to Emira’s waste once more massaging her firmly. Pressing her thumb into the indent created by her lovers hips to touch the nerve. Emira’s back arched slightly in response to this as Viney felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Emira could feel how close she was and desperately needed to encourage more from her host. 

-Viney…- She spoke breathlessly. - Please…-

Emira was even more stunning when she begged. Viney felt the effects of her words send a chill down her spine and was more determined than ever to deliver for her. She needed to bring her bedmate to orgasm more than she needed to breathe in that moment. Viney fought to keep up her momentum and vigar the tighter Emira’s walls gripped her fingers. There would be no use in introducing more at this point, she just needed to keep her pace. She felt Emira twitch beneath her as the reaction rippled through her , she gripped Vineys hair tightly but relaxed after a few seconds. Viney could hear the sounds that Emira wasn’t even aware she was making echoing through her skull and it turned her on to an unbelievable level. She and she alone had this effect on such a goddess of a witch. If Viney hadn’t known she had it in her, she wouldn’t have believed it. She brought Emira down from her orgasm, knowing that she had earned whatever reward that was on the table. The sweat beading on Emira’s body said as much. She slowly removed her fingers from inside of her one-night lover and crawled up Emira’s torso to kiss the lips of the woman who was still trying to catch her breath. Viney’s kiss was one of recovery, not hunger. 

Viney broke apart from the soft kisses after a moment and spoke in a hushed tone. -You’re beautiful Emmy.- watching the life returning to her guests eyes as Emira regained her focus. 

Feeling the numbing effects of her orgasm wear off, Emira wanted to laugh. Someone so small could have such an impact on her? How many years could she have had this if she had been bold enough to try for Viney at Hexside? She coaxed the brunette’s face back to hers and locked her in a more passionate kiss. Viney began to wonder if Emira was trying to demand a second round. Swiftly though, the roles were reversed on her. Emira shifted her weight in a way that rolled the pair over and trapped Viney under her. Finally, Viney was going to get her promised reward for her service.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did try to warn you in chapter one Emira was pretty morally gray leaning dark.

Emira licked Viney’s lips and held her head steady as the healer returned the eagerness to escalate this once again, now in her own favor. She looked up to lock eyes with Emira only to see a blue light start to emanate off of her body. Emira had left an illusion of herself in her place while she’d stepped off the bed momentarily to freshen up. Viney was confused and heard the water running from the sink in the washroom nearby but Emira’s double would not let her turn her head. The illusion wasn’t as warm to the touch as the real deal. It felt off. But she was equally fun to look at. Despite the lack of warmth, Viney couldn’t deny it was enough to turn her on. This slightly concerned her and when the double went to kiss down her neck she found the need to say something. 

-Really Emmy?- She squeaked as she felt the double hit a sweet spot for her. 

Emira was distracted , tightening the braids in her hair, cold water drying on her face from freshening up. She was walking close to the dresser drawer she’d discovered earlier and checking out her new marks in the mirror. Touching over them softly. 

-Don’t be so insulted.- She said in a matter-of-fact tone. -Can’t have you getting cold on me while I get ready to ravage you-

Viney huffed as Emira made a swift third version of herself to climb onto her hosts bed and start undressing her. - This is so weird Blight!-

-You’ve got to have a more open mind to roll with me sweetheart.- Emira smiled as her first double captured Viney’s attention again. -Speaking of…- Viney heard the sound of her drawer being pulled open and knew Emira had found her toys. She swallowed hard at what that might mean as she heard Emmy chuckle to herself. 

-I’ve got a theory about you V, can I share it with you?- Emira started digging through the drawer and Viney nodded though Emira hadn’t bothered to look over. -I can’t help but notice your selection of strap-ons in here. But I don’t think you’ve ever had one used on you.- She ran her fingers over the variety of colorful dildos, selecting the smoothest one. -No. I think these are here for your guests. You’re the soft butch type afterall, your lovers probably don’t even bother to ask if you want one inside of you.-

The third version of Emira had removed Viney’s work sweats and had begun to provide friction to Viney’s crotch by using their hand to rub the fabric of her own boxers up against her slit. Viney was blushing furiously but could only make a small stifled sound of shock to reinforce Emira’s assumptions. The eldest Blight daughter continued with her theory.

-But V, I think you’re curious. You’ve seen what they do to your lovers. I think you want to know what it feels like to have a feminine figure do that to you for a change.- She took out some toy cleaner and cloth, to make sure these toys were sterile. She didn’t doubt Viney’s ownership of them, but she wasn’t going to risk it. - You’d never ask for it, but you’ve mastrubated with these a few times trying to imagine how it feels. And yet...it’s not the same and you know that.- She placed the dildo down softly on the counter and selected a harness for herself. - You never thought you’d find a femine leaning lady comfortable enough in her identity to wear this for you...Until now.- 

Emira’s doubles had made good progress stripping Viney down to only skin and one had begun massaging her breasts while the other kissed her body softly. Viney had closed her eyes to embrace this properly and make it less strange for her because it was turning her on enough despite that. She wasn’t sure that three Emmy’s were better than one , but for the moment it was oddly working. Emira walked over to the side of her lover’s bed, admiring the look on her face from the work her doubles had done in her place. 

-Am I right in my assumptions V?- Emira grinned as Viney nodded, a blush creeping up on her face. Why was she suddenly being so shy about this? Emmy had just picked apart her brain, sure, but she wasn’t judging her for it. There was nothing to judge for!

Emira snapped and vanished her doubles, climbing up onto Viney’s mattress once more and suspending herself above her lover for the night in a plank position. She kissed Viney softly and let the smaller witch reach out to embrace her now that she could tell this was the real deal from her body heat. Viney could feel the cold silicon toy against her lower stomach and bit her lover’s lip, not fully believing how far Emira was willing to go against the status quo. Emira broke the kiss and stated in a firm yet quiet manor. 

-Open your eyes V…I want to see your reaction for the first time- 

Viney swallowed hard again but obeyed and locked eyes with Emira as she was requested. Her voice quaked with equal eagerness and yet a little fear. - Gentle, right?-

-Did you think I’d risk hurting you?- Emira smirked. -Only if you asked me to.- She’d begun softly tracing her fingertips down Viney’s side watching her shiver anticipating her next move. Her hand found its way to the crease between Viney’s legs and she could feel how aroused her host was in this moment. Slick liquid lined the inner lips of Vineys vulva and she knew that the generous layer of lubricant she’d applied to the toy beforehand was only going to add to the pleasure.

-mmm…- Emira purred. -You’re ready aren’t you?-

Viney looked slightly guilty but smiled through it and nodded.  
-No V. Say it.- Emira had started to part Viney’s inner lips and circled her finger around the opening. 

Viney grinned, kind of loving this dominance over her for once. -I’m ready for you Emmy….-

-Then you’ll have me.- Emira smirked and guided the tip of the toy to her host’s opening. She distracted Viney by kissing her neck rough enough to leave some bruises and felt her heartbeat increase. -All you need to do, is lift your hips…...-

Viney could feel the cool silicon tip of the toy pressing lightly against her opening , Emira wasn’t going to try and force herself in. Viney had invited Emira into her home and now Emira was going to wait to be invited into her. She knew that’s how Viney was going to be comfortable with this. Viney bit her lip and directed Emira’s gaze back to hers as she followed the prompt she’d been given and lifted her hips up slowly, allowing the first half inch of the toy to be inserted inside of her. It wasn’t a feeling she’d been used to when another person was involved. But the way Emmy had gone about setting this up demonstrated that strangely enough she could trust this Blight not to abuse vulnerability in this moment. Viney wanted to believe in Emira treating her right and she wanted to give her the chance to show a caring side she’d normally keep hidden. A side she’d only seen hints of before. She tried to convey all of this in just a look which Emira seemed to catch onto, a warm smile spreading across her lips as she realized the trust Viney was putting in her with this action. 

-Good girl.- Emira smoothly stated showing she hadn’t forgotten the way Viney had teased her earlier. Sliding the tip two more inches inside her host she could feel Viney tense up at how unfamiliar this was for her. Emira knew she’d have to be slow in introducing this to her. Viney’s eyes widened and her breath caught slightly causing something that cared in Emira to prompt -Is this alright?-

-It’s just new…- Viney smiled nervously. She’d known from trying this on herself before that it was a little painful at the start, then got easier as the toy got deeper. -Maybe don’t be as slow with it?-

-If that’s what works for you.- Emira shrugged and gripped Viney’s thigh, dragged her leg over her shoulder to give herself a better leverage point before pushing the strap-on four inches deeper. She listened intently at the brief shock Viney experienced, despite asking for it. -Better?- She peered down at the healer, eager to exploit this vulnerability.

-Much.- Viney huffed out and signalled a small thumbs up. Damn was she awkward at this. She was nervous, looking up at Emira’s eyes. Seeing the pride, the lust. She couldn’t tell why Emira wanted this specifically so badly and it scared her a little. Yet still, the sight was breathtaking. Watching the powerful witch fill this role for her in a way she’d never had the nerve to ask anyone to try. -But….I don’t think I can get off on this alone. So would you mind if…-

-Hey.- Emira smirked -Do what you need to do , this is for you now remember?- Without waiting Emira gripped Viney’s wrist and slowly dragged it down her host’s stomach , resting her fingers at her own slit. It’d be difficult to find the right rhythm and pressure for Viney’s clit while fucking her like this afterall. Kind of like trying to rub your stomach and pat your head at the same time. Best Emira just focuses on one and lets Viney tackle the other for the right outcome. 

Viney took to it immediately, biting her lip and staring up at Em as the heirest looked down at her thoroughly amused, clearly in her own head. -Well…- Viney coaxed her old classmate to return to the moment -Are you going to just stand still like that or are you going to fuck me?- 

-It’s hot watching you touch yourself.- Emira stated in a matter of fact tone while she tried to get out of her fantasy again.. -You can’t blame me for enjoying the show when you’re giving me a performance.-

Viney used her free hand to trace down Emira’s spine slightly while her breath hitched by her own efforts. The combination sent a slight shiver through Emira who was starting to get the urge to contribute again. -Come on Blight, don’t keep me waiting like this. I played fair right?-

-You played excellently V.- Emira cracked a self-assured grin and kissed up Viney’s stomach softly getting to her neck and watching her relax enough beneath her in response. Despite her leg being stretched up farther than it had been in a long time, there wasn’t any tension left in Viney’s body. Emira was being surprisingly tender in the moment, placing soft slow kisses along her neck and jawline as she smoothly glides her body along Viney’s to start a steady pace. The toy sliding two to three inches out before every new thrust to make sure that Viney can track the movement easily and not overwhelm her given this was clearly a first for her. The Illusionist placed one arm under Vineys neck to captivate her gaze again. Emira withheld her kisses and just watched Viney becoming increasingly more aware she was being studied. She flushed in frustration and attempted to look away but Emira wouldn’t let her.

-..what..h- Viney managed to stammer out between breaths much to Emira’s delight. Her lover’s eyes flickered playfully. How she had this much core strength to continue the pace while appearing to calm and composed was nothing short of admirable.

-Oh...nothing.- Emira looked far too pleased with herself. -Just wondering, how does the mighty beast keeper feel being the one ridden for once?-  
Viney shoved her freehand in Emira’s face as a response as they both laughed over the word play. -Shut... up Blight.-

Emira moved her free hand to the side and laced fingers in hers pinning her hand down. -I don’t think I will thanks.-

Being sweet and gentle wasn’t something Emira was particularly used to. But it had been requested of her, so she’d been doing her best to make sure Viney felt safe and relaxed. Now that it was clear her host was starting to slip, Emira decided to push her boundaries a little bit more. Her urge to demonstrate a sense of control and power had been planted in her brain from a young age. It was time to show Viney that while she’d been accomediating, Emira Blight wasn’t going to roll over and be a softy for anyone. She’d been holding back, she wasn’t even using the full length of the dildo she’d selected yet. With Viney’s hands either preoccupied or pinned down, Emira went back to kissing her neck and listening to Viney softer gasps whenever something hit her just right. Emmy stopped her trail of kisses up by Viney’s ear and stated smoothly.

-You’re mine now. You know that right?-

-Fat chance…- Viney rolled her eyes but smiled. - I won’t be yours if you can’t be mine.-

-No , that’s exactly how this works- Emira pushed the toy deeper inside of her than before by an inch, sending a brief shock through Viney when she noticed. Emira’s voice was firm and unforgiving. - I want you and I’ll have you when I’d like. You don’t get the same privilege.-

Viney was confused. Where was this coming from? Her brain was far too preoccupied to really think this over right now. All she really wanted was to be able to reach her climax and she could feel Emira slowing her thrusting down which wasn’t going to help. -That’s not fair Emmy.-

-Fair or not. That’s the deal here.- Emira smirked , she held her chest and head held up to gaze down at her exasperated lover, watching in delight as Viney got angry despite being in no position to be making the rules. -Did you expect me to get a taste and not be hooked?-

Viney freed her hand and pulled Emira back down to her. - Don’t you dare.-

-You want to be fucked V?- Emira laughed at the chaos she was causing in the healers mind. -Agree that you’re mine.-

Viney hesitated. She could probably finish herself off if Emira wasn’t crushing her hand between their bodies at the moment. Still, if she agreed to Blight’s rules she would no doubt be treated to an even greater reward. Emira’s arrangement was brutal, but maybe she was bluffing? Why overthink things? Emira was strikingly beautiful, her smooth skin pressing against Viney’s was something that wasn’t going to leave her mind anytime soon. Why did she ever let a Blight back into her life, into her home! Emira ran a hand down Viney’s side, showing she was growing impatient waiting for an answer and was willing to torture Viney more to get what she wanted.

-Fine…- Viney managed through her teeth. 

A smile flashed on Emira’s lips. -Fine?- She pressed her thumb into the dip next to Viney’s hip causing her to close her eyes briefly and stifle a reaction poorly.

-That’s all you’re getting..- Viney didn’t open her eyes yet. 

Emira chuckled -I’ll take it. - More thunder was heard overhead indicating the storm had yet to cease and slightly cutting Emira off. But it made the perfect segway to push the toy to the hilt inside of her lover as she picked up the pace. 

Viney exhaled sharply in response and opened her eyes again to watch Emira work on her. Viney’s hand had been given more freedom which was greatly appreciated as the gap of time between rubbing her clit had only made it more sensitive. Emira was now breathing slightly harder, sweat began beading on her back from her efforts. Part of Viney was able to process the beauty in this, but linear thought wasn’t exactly the smaller witches specialty right now. Emira’s nails were digging into her hip, leaving the marks she’d promised from the start. However, the pain of it was lost on Viney who’s mind was only focused on her building orgasm, working with Emira to make each thrust hit just right. And hit just right it did. Unable to form words correctly to tell Emira it was okay to ease up, Viney instinctually shot up and grabbed Emira’s shoulders dragging her down and freeing her leg finally. There she gripped her lover tightly and , while still struggling to vocalize, shook in a rigid manner that concerned Emira. 

-A….V? Are you doing alright there?- Emira waited until a break in Viney’s grip to remove the toy from her and toss it aside making a note to clean it later. -Did I break you?- 

Viney couldn’t help but do her best to laugh while another spasm took hold of her and she gave a shaky thumbs up while Emira tried her stabilize her by hugging her around her waist. -I-it’s okay E-mmy. Th-is is nor-or-mal.- She did her best to try and catch her breath while a concerned Emira peppered her face with kisses.

-I’m so sorry V, I swear! Shit!- Emira was frantically searching Viney for some sort of invisible off button.

Catching her breath a little Viney spoke softly -Seriously...Emmy...it’s fine.- She laughed as another twitch rocked her core. -It feels great actually. It’s called aftershock syndrome and it’s about as common as restless leg.-

-So...you aren’t broken?- Emira looked down into Viney’s olive eyes for any sign of pain and found none.

-No no no.- Viney laughed and made a brief x with her arms across her chest, her aftershocks already getting less severe. -It’s just…. It means job well done Emmy don’t….worry. It’ll go away in... 5-10 minutes normally.-

-Job well done huh?- Emira framed her chin with her thumb and index. -Well if that’s the case it’s kind of cute I guess.- She smiled and climbed off Viney only to turn her into her little spoon instead while she continued to twitch every few seconds. 

-I should have told you this sometimes happens.- Viney grabbed Emira’s hand wrapped around her waist and kissed it once. -There’s no need to worry.-

-Pfft.- Emira grinned. -I wasn’t worried. - She squeezed Viney tighter as a response. -I just thought for a second I might have been fatally good in bed.-

-uh-huh.- Viney tucked into Emira’s embrace still twitching slightly. -Well, sorry I’m not dead yet.-

-Yet?- Emira smiled kissing the side of Viney’s face. -So when do I get to try again?-

-Oh my spirits!- Viney laughed and rolled her eyes. -You’re getting married Emira! There is no again!-

-I mean. That doesn’t mean I’ll be faithful.- Emira shrugged and listened to the rain hit the forcefield for a second. -Whether I’m cheating with you or without you, I’m not going to let him hold me down.-

Viney rolled over to meet Emira’s gaze. -Then why in the world are you going through with this Emmy?-

-Ugghh- Emira grabbed a pillow and put it between their faces in a frustrated response.She didn’t want to be thinking about this right now. -It’s just something we do. It’s complicated alright?-

-You shouldn’t marry him if you don’t love him.- Viney shrugged, not giving this conversation up that easy.

-If it helps.- Emira grumbled from the otherside of her shield. -I don’t think this Jaxsper , whatever, loves me either. We’ve never even met Viney!-

-Then how do you know you won’t love each other?- Viney placed her hand on the top of the pillow shield. -I mean if you’re so determined to go through with this, give him three months to win over your heart okay? An honest three month try!-

Emira was silent, considering what Viney had just said and trying to be pissed but failing to get there. She removed the pillow shield and made stern eye contact. -And at the end of a three month honest trial? If he doesn’t win my heart? I get to kill him and become a black widow?-

It was Viney’s turn to cover her eyes, this time with her hand but she cracked a smile. -Yea, okay fine Emira.- She removed her hand and couldn’t help but chuckle. -If at the end of three months, if it’s really not working for you. You can kill him and come live out here with me where we can hide from the law together alright?- 

Emira’s eyes sparkled with light. Ever since Edric had gotten fed up and left the family, she hadn’t had a true partner in crime. Metaphorically of course if anyone asked. Viney had always been there to put up with so much of her schemes in high school even if from a distance. It was nice to know there was someone out there she could still rely on. She wrapped Viney in a close hug of gratitude and to shield her face from view while she teared up for the first time in forever. Viney was confused but here for it and patted Emira’s back awkwardly. 

-Ha. Awe, it's okay Emmy. - She let the illusionist get this out of her system.

Emira tucked her face in the side of Viney’s neck. -I have one more request.-

-Oh- Viney lifted her eyebrow. -And what exactly might that be?-

-Crash my wedding?- 

Viney waited for a laughing fit but none came so she filled one in instead. -Haha ...uh...what? Emmy…-

-Oh relax!- Emira pushed back and crossed her arms. -I’m not saying marry me instead V. I’m just saying don’t let someone marry me so easily!-

Viney rolled her eyes. -And what exactly are you suggesting I do?- Viney couldn’t believe she was actually entertaining this idea. But that’s what happens when you get involved with a Blight.

-I’m unofficially giving you a +15 on your unofficial invite. Bring an army of beasts and cause some chaos!- Emira smirked. -I’d love to see the look on my mother’s face when a damn dragon wrecks her perfect day.-

Viney chuckled nervously. She did like the idea of raiding a wedding party , but it would be putting her treasured pets in too much danger. -Can I think on it?-

Emira smiled softly and reached out letting Viney tuck back into her arms. -Absolutely, you don’t need to RSVP if you’re not officially invited. Everyone knows that.-

____________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue  
____________________________________________________________________

The barn door slid open and heavy boot steps echoed off the wooden floor. A loud thud followed by clicking metal indicated the Viney had once again come up empty-handed. She huffed and sat down on ground unlacing her boots to give her toes a chance to breathe. One whole week of trekking her property, only to turn up nothing.

-Sheeeeee’s baaack!- A sing-song voice rang out from a room away. 

Viney glared into the distance, she was not in the mood to start admitting she’d lost right now. The sound of nails scratching the floor could be heard rapidly approaching the main open space of the barn. Viney’s eyes softened, knowing that sound all too well as she braced herself for impact. Two large masses of misty grey fur bound around a corner and into the open space, crystal blue and sunset amber eyes gleaming as they charged their target. 

-There’s my cubs!- Viney stood up smiling and opened her arms to even her balance knowing what was to come. -Come on trouble makers!-

The male cub was the first to make the jump, clumsily wrapping his paws around Viney’s waist and gnawing playfully at her shoulder while his sister placed all her effort on Viney’s left knee trying to take her down. The cubs had nearly grown to five times their initial weight in the past quarter of a year as would be expected, it was a great sign. This bonding was critical for their future hunting skills and Viney was all too happy to be the object of their playful affection, so long as it stayed playful. She laughed as she fought to maintain her balance and gave a small imitation growl and she attempted to shake the male cub off. 

While the battle continued and the fuzz balls distracted their foster mother, Emira had slipped into an open area and leaned up against a support beam. Her long sleeves concealed her hands as she sipped on a warm cup of melted taffy slug slime from the small kitchen in this guest barn. She swallowed and commented in a soft voice. -Looks like they missed you.-

Viney couldn’t help but smile around her cubs and gave the paw of the female cub a firm smack with a stern. -No claws.- She could be rougher with the cubs now. It was the only way to communicate that while they were family by bond they were different species and the lions had a clear advantage they weren’t allowed to abuse. When they’d get too excited, they had to be reminded of this from time to time. Viney decided the cubs had worked hard enough and fell backwards into a haystack. The female cub climbed onto Viney’s fallen body and started licking her hair as the male cub cuddled up next to Viney’s side and pawed at her stomach lazily. Viney laughed and let them for a few minutes before sitting up and tightening her pony tail again as she looked over in Emira’s direction. She was still smiling but had to lay down a boundary regardless. 

-You need to stop letting them inside Emira.- Viney scratched the female cub’s flank as the cubs continued to try and drag her back down. -They aren’t full grown, but they are big enough to fend for themselves on the reserve land I staked out for them. That’s where they need to learn to live if there’s any hope of releasing them some day.-

-Awwww but V!- Emira smiled watching the beast keeper and her furry foster children. -It gets so lonely sitting in this barn all day! And they’re so cute in a deadly way!-

-Makes sense, birds of a feather and all.- Viney stretched and stood back up since the cubs had turned their attention back to attacking each other now.

-Did you just call me cute?- Emira smiled smugly and took another sip of her mug.

-You’re far more deadly than cute Emmy.- Viney crossed her arms and tapped her foot. -I’m going to ask you one more time, where is he?-

Emira raised her index finger and wagged it. -Nope! Not the deal V. I take it you’ve come up empty handed again?- 

-Is he even actually buried on my land?- Viney raised her eyebrows wondering if Emira had been playing a larger game all along. 

-Of course he is V!- Emira smiled at Viney’s veiled frustration. - I don’t blame you for failing. Afterall, what kind of illusionist would I be if I couldn’t even make someone’s corpse disappear? Certainly not one worthy of the Emperor’s favor.-

-Emmy, we need something to give Jaxsper’s family closure.- Viney frowned at Emira’s lack of empathy for her inlaws.

-Once this becomes a cold case, and I’m out of the eye of suspicion, something of his will be returned to them I promise. But. - Emira poofed her mug back to the kitchen now that it was empty and took a step in Viney’s direction. -Given you weren’t able to find the body in a week's time, I win! You can’t turn me in, and I get to stay here until my name is cleared to go back on missions. Afterall, no body no crime. -

Viney shook her head and sighed . - Did you really have to kill him? Jax wasn’t your perfect match, but he wasn’t a horrible guy. Couldn’t you have amicably separated?-

-For a Blight, death is better than divorce.- Emira stated coldly. -I don’t think he deserved this either, but sometimes bad shit has to happen to good witches. His fate was sealed the minute his parents and mine sold us to each other.- She walked over to Viney and placed her hand on the healer’s cheek asking her to gaze into her eyes. -Only one was going to come out alive, I thought you’d be glad I made sure that was me.-

Viney slapped her hand away and took a step back. - I still can’t believe you killed him!-

Emira blinked, taken aback a little and not understanding where she fucked up. -You… you told me I could….that night in the storm.-

-I was joking Emira!- Viney balled her fist at her side taking a deep breath. -I didn’t think you’d actually marry him just to murder him down the line.-

-Well you can’t joke with me about that!- Emira got defensive. - He’s far from the first life I’ve snuffed out and if the Emperor demands it Jax won’t be the last! I don’t refrain from killing when I need to V, take me or leave me but that’s who I am!-

The cubs had caught on to the tension and were beginning to circle at Viney’s feet to protect her. Viney was startled, she had no idea had far Emira had slipped since high school. A small, mostly harmless prankster, had been tainted to the point of murder. Was Edric really the only thing standing between Emira and her darkness all those years? Viney knew in that moment she couldn’t save Emira Blight from herself, she couldn’t heal her mind. But she also just couldn’t let her leave and slip farther still on her own. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and breathed out slowly and then searched Emira’s eyes for the truth. 

-How do I know that if I let you stay here you won’t eventually kill me too?- Viney stated calmly, giving Emira time to react. 

Emira winced and took a step back herself. She could see where Viney might be coming from with this, but it still sounded so wrong to her. -I-I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t. You’re mine Viney, you agreed to that. I won’t take you away from myself.- She scratched her head trying to piece together her own mindset. 

-Wow.- Viney crossed her arms but only looked concerned. -You’re really fucked up aren’t you?-

-Maybe a little.- Emira scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed at how little sense she actually made to others. -But I’m being real with you Viney. You’ll never meet the same fate as poor Jaxsper , I promise. I keep my promises not my vows but this is me being honest.-

-Was that your attempt at trying to tell me you love me Blight?- Viney lifted her eyebrow watching Emira struggling with herself.

-What!?- Emira laughed and straightened up again. -No! You wish! I mean you’re pretty fucking cool and I want you by my side. But love you?! In your dreams V!- She placed her hand under her chin and flashed a composed smile.

-I don’t know Emira.- Viney smirked. -I think you just might. Pretty embarrassing but I get it, I mean it’s me.-

-If anything you love me!- Emira was getting defensive again. -I mean why else would you agree to not turning me in when you lose! Why else would you even let me into your house, you like your space! Why else would you put up with me!-

-Huh.- Viney smiled and walked over to Emira placing her hand on the Illusionist’s shoulder. -You make a good point.- Viney stood on her toes briefly and gave Emira a peck on the cheek. -Maybe I do.-

With that she turned her back to her guest and coaxed the lion cubs to follow her out of the barn as Emira rubbed her cheek and watched the figure leave.. -Doesn’t mean you’re allowed in the main barn yet.- The doors slid shut behind her.


End file.
